Voice and Prayer
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Suara itu sejenak tersampaikan padanya. Tapi kali berikutnya doa itu terucap, yang keluar bukan lagi permohonan cengeng khas anak-anak./ "Aku tidak akan meminta agar dipertemukan kembali dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi..."/For NJSS. SasuSaku. Canon-AR. r&r? :3


_Langkah-langkah kecil itu meloncati tangga dari batu satu demi satu. Riang, gadis cilik berusia sekitar tujuh tahun itu tidak bisa berhenti bersenandung. Berulang kali ia berhenti sesaat—memastikan bahwa pita merah tetap m__enghiasi kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai merah jambu._

_Akhirnya, tidak sia-sia juga perjalanan sang gadis cilik yang dengan sengaja memisahkan diri dari orang tuanya di tengah-tengah festival yang begitu meriah. Ia pun sampai di depan suatu kuil kuno yang cukup sepi. Walaupun kuil kuno itu kini keberadaannya mulai terlupakan—akibat jarak yang jauh dari pusat kota serta sulitnya menempuh ratusan tangga sebelum melihat kuil tersebut—tetap saja tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat menghancurkannya. Tidak—selama masih ada senyum ceria pengunjung saat melihat kuil itu._

_Ya. Seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh sang gadis cilik._

_Kini gadis cilik itu sudah berdiri di depan kotak uang persembahan. Dirogohnya saku yang berada di sebelah kiri dan dilemparkannya sejumlah uang—tidak banyak memang—ke dalam kotak persembahan sebelum ia membunyikan loncengnya._

_Ia pun memejamkan mata dan mulai melantunkan doanya, "Semoga … _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ selalu sehat, semoga aku bisa lulus dari akademi dan jadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat, semoga aku dan Ino-_chan_ tetap bisa berteman, semoga aku juga dapat teman yang lebih banyak dari sekarang … semoga … aku segera bertemu pangeran idamanku. Kyaaa~"_

"Hmph_."_

_Suara tawa tertahan itu langsung membuat sang gadis cilik membuka mata. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping hanya untuk—_

DEG!

—_melihat seorang laki-laki berambut model _raven_ yang begitu memesona bahkan di matanya yang masih tersirat kepolosan._

"_Permohonan sebanyak itu … kaukira sebanding dengan uang persembahan yang kauberikan?"_

"_E-eh…."_

"_Permohonan … tidak akan terkabul jika tidak dengan persembahan yang seimbang. Sama saja … kau tidak bisa meraih yang kauinginkan tanpa berjuang keras. Begitu kata _niisan_."_

_Bocah lelaki itu pun melempar sejumlah koin, membunyikan lonceng, dan mengatupkan tangannya untuk berdoa dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Sang gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam—dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu kemerahan._

_Tak lama setelah bocah lelaki itu membuka matanya, sang gadis cilik itu pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara._

"Ano_…."_

"Hn_? Kenapa?"_

"_Tidak, hanya…."_

_Tanpa diduga, bocah lelaki itu menarik tangannya dan memberikan sejumlah koin ke atas tangan mungil tersebut. Tentu saja sang gadis cilik terkejut karenanya._

"_Gunakan itu," ujar si bocah lelaki sambil berjalan menjauh, "semoga keinginanmu terkabul."_

_Sang gadis cilik bermata _emerald_ itu begitu terpana. Sungguh, jika ini adalah cinta pertama yang terlalu dini, ia tidak akan menghabiskan tenaga untuk menyangkalnya._

_Lalu, satu yang ada di dalam pikiran sang gadis cilik._

Aku … ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

_Doa masa kecil itu pun terkabul tak lama setelahnya._

* * *

><p><strong>VOICE AND PRAYER<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**

**Warning: Probably rush and OOC. This fic is kind of canon-AR.**

**My first SasuSaku fic for 'New Journey of SasuSaku' event**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura terbangun dengan setetes air mata membasahi pipi.<p>

Mimpi.

Sebuah mimpi tentang masa kanak-kanaknya yang hampir terlupakan. Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Tapi mengapa mendadak mimpi itu kembali mencuat ke alam kesadaran setelah lama terpendam jauh di balik ingatan?

_Tsk, pasti ini gara-gara Ino kemarin mengucapkan sesuatu tentang kuil_, batin Sakura membuat suatu kesimpulan. Digerakkan kepalanya itu ke arah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipenuhi kanji angka—kalender.

Besok tahun akan segera berganti, layaknya tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Waktu tidak pernah berhenti berputar, Sakura tahu itu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa waktulah yang membuat semua berubah.

Tapi … salahkah ia jika ia mengharapkan segala sesuatunya tetap sama—konstan?

Perlahan, gadis itu pun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur dan mulai melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan semangat yang nyaris mencapai nol. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tidak nyaman—sangat.

Biasanya, latihan bersama Tsunade dan Ino dapat sedikit menghilangkan suasana sentimentil yang memang kerap melandanya. Dia masih dalam usia yang menggolongkannya sebagai anak labil, bagaimanapun. Perubahan suasana hati yang tiba-tiba, kadang tidak dapat disangkal meskipun ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan rapi karena suatu tuntutan tak kasatmata.

Sialnya, hari ini Sakura tidak dapat serta-merta berharap bahwa suasana hatinya yang tidak enak ini dapat segera disingkirkan. Tsunade memberinya dan Ino libur selama dua hari—hari ini dan esok. Sebagaimana biasanya, Konoha akan ramai menyiapkan festival menyambut datangnya tahun baru. Dengar saja suara riuh-rendah di depan rumahnya itu—Sakura sudah dapat menebak antusiasme yang muncul dari penduduk Konoha.

Selesai merapikan diri, Sakura langsung memandangi pantulan sosoknya di cermin. Wajah yang tidak bersemangat begitu tergambarkan dalam benda mengilat di hadapannya. Helaan napas pun akhirnya meluncur lirih.

"Semangat, Sakura! Jangan biarkan mimpi itu memengaruhimu! Hari ini kau harus tersenyum, oke?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat panjang yang diharapkan menjadi mantranya, Sakura pun meraih _hitai-ate_-nya yang berwarna biru dengan logam berpatrikan simbol Konoha di tengahnya. Setelah mengikatnya dengan mantap, Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi.

Sebuah senyum terpaksa kini terlihat menghias wajahnya.

"Semangat!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kedua kaki jenjang yang dilapisi alas berupa sendal-sepatu hitam setinggi mata kaki kini sudah mengantarkan Sakura hingga ke tengah desa. Disapanya beberapa penduduk yang ia kenal dengan nada riang. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa merasakan kegelisahan Sakura. _Tidak seorang pun_.

Jika Naruto ada di sini, mungkin pemuda itu dapat segera menebaknya. Mungkin juga pemuda itu akan dengan sengaja berlaku konyol untuk memaksa Sakura melupakan kegundahannya. Dan mungkin lagi, semua akan berakhir dengan satu pukulan mematikan dari Sakura—pelajaran yang berhasil Sakura petik dari Tsunade di samping ilmu medis.

Akan tetapi, sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, pemuda berambut kuning itu diajak pergi oleh salah satu dari orang yang bergelar _Sannin_—Jiraiya. Dan Sakura tidak menyangkal bahwa ia merasa sedikit kesepian karena itu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat terbaiknya. _Sahabat_ yang selalu ada di _sisinya._ Berbeda dengan….

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk hingga surai merah mudanya berjatuhan di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

_Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke._

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang disukainya—pemuda yang dicintainya. Pemuda yang menjadi pusat dunianya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tidak berubah.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Tidak ada yang mau mengubahnya.

Termasuk Sakura sendiri.

Pahit memang dikecapnya tapi itu tidak membiarkan perjalanannya terhenti sampai di situ. Ombak mungkin memang akan semakin deras di sekitar batu karang yang terjal tapi Sakura paham bahwa rintangan semacam ini tidak akan menyurutkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Tidak satu mili pun.

Gadis Haruno itu menarik napas panjang dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Udara begitu bersih di musim dingin. Samar-samar uap napasnya tercipta tiap kali ia mengembuskan karbondioksida dari mulutnya. Pemandangan yang biasa terjadi di musim dingin.

Tersimpan suatu keindahan di balik cuaca dingin ini.

_Tersimpan suatu kebaikan di balik sifat dingin itu._

Sakura menggeleng. Lagi, benaknya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang mengasosiasikannya dengan pemuda berambut model _raven_ itu.

Oh—dia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat sentimentilnya, bukan?

"Sakura! Hei, _Dekorin_!"

Sakura pun langsung menoleh saat nama miliknya diudarakan oleh seseorang—yang pastinya amat dia kenal.

"Ino? _Buta-chan_, ada apa?" sambut Sakura begitu Ino sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau? Berdiri diam seperti patung di tengah jalan?" tanya Ino dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit. Sebelah tangan gadis itu sudah terletak nyaman di pinggang rampingnya.

"Hm, tidak. Sedang menikmati dinginnya cuaca saja," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?" sanggah Ino tidak percaya—siapa pun tentu tidak akan percaya jika disuguhkan jawaban macam itu, bukan?

"Sudahlah. Kau ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihatmu berdiri mematung dan aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kaulakukan," jawab Ino cepat, "jadi…."

"Kau mengharapkan jawaban apa dariku, _heh_?" jawab Sakura lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat nyaman di depan dada.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino mulai cemas. "Maksudku…."

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku cuma lagi bingung saja akan melakukan apa. Setelah terbiasa dengan rutinitas padat dari Tsunade-_shishou_, hari libur seperti ini malah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Akhirnya, Ino mengangguk. Sedikitnya, mungkin gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan sahabat merangkap rivalnya tersebut. Memang jadwal yang disediakan Tsunade untuknya tidak sepadat jadwal Sakura, tapi Ino juga memiliki aktivitas lain di sela-sela kehidupannya sebagai _kunoichi_.

Selama beberapa saat, akhirnya kedua sahabat itu sudah dapat bercerita seperti biasa. Ino—terutama—menceritakan tentang rencananya untuk mengunjungi kuil kuno di atas bukit dengan seseorang yang membuat Sakura memekik takjub. Tentunya Sakura tidak mengira bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah sedekat itu dengan orang yang … sama sekali tidak diduganya. Ino sendiri hanya menyeringai sembari mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Setelah pertukaran informasi di antara dua gadis itu dirasa cukup, Sakura pun undur diri dari hadapan Ino. Ia beralasan ingin melihat persiapan festival yang lain. Ino sendiri tidak melakukan banyak upaya untuk mencegahnya—mungkin gadis Yamanaka itu sudah punya rencana yang sedikit terhambat akibat pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Siapa yang peduli? Ino sendiri yang ingin menyapa Sakura, bukan Sakura yang menghentikannya secara paksa.

Akhirnya, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Tidak tentu arah—begitu saja mengikuti ke mana nuraninya membawa. Matanya sesekali menemui titik-titik yang kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ya, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali bayangan tentang pemuda itu yang semakin melingkupi, membuat rasa sesak di dada itu semakin terasa menghimpit.

Andai ada satu tempat, satu tempat yang dapat membuat alur pernapasannya kembali normal….

Ah—mimpi buruk yang menjadi ironi dengan konten tentang masa kecil yang indah itu telah membuatnya kacau. _Sangat kacau_.

Mencoba mengatasi _chaos_ dalam diri, Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan. Kembali dilayangkan mantra yang dimaksudkan untuk membuatnya kembali semangat.

"Sakura, semangat! Semangatlah!"

Tanpa terasa, kesendirian ini membuat Sakura sudah mati-matian menahan bulir yang ingin mengalir dari kedua belah pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak. Jangan…."

Dan kedua indra penglihatannya sendirilah yang berhasil menghentikan isak tangis yang nyaris akan meledak.

Tangga batu yang seolah tanpa ujung dengan rimbun pohon yang menghimpit di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Sebuah jalan … menuju kuil kenangan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Tidak banyak berubah._

Tiga kata itu memenuhi benak Sakura tatkala ia sudah berhasil tiba di depan sebuah kuil kuno. Tanpa banyak usaha berarti—tidak seperti saat ia masih kecil dan belum menjadi _kunoichi_—Sakura berhasil sampai di depan kuil tersebut dalam waktu singkat. Tinggal memusatkan _chakra_ di kakinya dan beberapa loncatan besar mengakhiri perjalanannya.

Sesaat, benaknya memulai penilaian. Di mata _emerald-nya,_ terpantul gambaran sebuah kuil yang tidak terlalu megah dengan dominasi bahan kayu dan dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan kecil di sisi kiri, kanan, dan belakangnya.

Ya, semua yang ada di sana persis seperti yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi—terkubur dalam memori. Kakinya terus menapak tanah cokelat di bawah, tatapannya berpendar, menerawang ke segala arah. Segala kerinduan menyergap relung hatinya. Tak kuasa menahan diri, Sakura pun tersenyum sendu.

Kotak persembahan itu masih di sana—seakan menanti seseorang datang dan melemparkan kepingan uang logam. Lonceng keemasan dengan tali panjang berwarna ganda—merah dan putih—itu tetap tergantung dalam diam, menunggu seseorang datang dan mengumandangkan suaranya hingga ke radius beberapa meter dari kuil.

Sakura menggerakkan kakinya lebih jauh, mendekat ke arah kotak persembahan dari kayu cokelat yang tampak sudah rusak di beberapa sisi. Tergolong baru—mungkin ada salah satu penduduk yang baru menggantinya—tapi serangan rayap bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membuat orang bertanya-tanya.

Merogoh sakunya, gadis manis berambut sebahu itu pun menemukan segenggam uang receh.

"_Permohonan sebanyak itu … kaukira sebanding dengan uang persembahan yang kauberikan?"_

Matanya memandang lama pada beberapa keping logam di genggaman tangannya. Setelah menimbang sesaat, Sakura kembali merogoh sakunya dan menemukan beberapa keping tambahan.

"Permintaanku hanya satu," gumamnya lirih, "tapi jika permintaan ini terlalu besar, maka aku tidak sungkan menghabiskan isi kantungku."

Dilemparkannya keping-keping logam dengan nilai yang beragam itu ke dalam kotak persembahan. Sakura bahkan tidak lagi menghitung berapa _ryou_ yang sudah dihabiskannya kala itu.

Ia tidak peduli—sama sekali tidak peduli.

Asalkan doanya membuahkan sebuah hasil.

Sekali lagi.

Seperti dulu.

Dikatupkannya kedua tangan yang mulai terasa beku akibat dinginnya udara, dipejamkan kedua mata yang hari itu begitu kehilangan sinarnya. Sakura larut dalam doanya. Diabaikannya kelelahan yang sedari pagi tadi senantiasa menggerogotinya. Ia ingin bersungguh-sungguh untuk ini.

_Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun!_

_._

_._

_._

"Masih melakukan permainan konyol tidak berarti, Sakura?"

_DEG!_

Tirai netra itu terbuka dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. _Emerald _itu menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat setelah kedua gendang telinganya menangkap suatu stimulus berupa suara yang tidak asing baginya. Tubuhnya kaku sekejap. Hanya jantungnya yang terus bergerak menggila, melebihi kecepatan biasanya.

Saliva itu pun terdorong masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya lebih jauh sebelum akhirnya Sakura berhasil menguasai dirinya.

_TRANG!_

Suara _kunai_ yang beradu itu menjadi saksi bahwa Sakura memang seorang _kunoichi_ yang patut dipertimbangkan. Bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuhnya untuk berbalik untuk melihat tamu yang menyapanya, tangannya secara refleks mengeluarkan _kunai_ untuk menangkis serangan yang didahului oleh suatu aura mematikan.

"Sasu … ke … _kun_…." Nama itu meluncur begitu saja saat kedua pupil Sakura memantulkan bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Pemuda itu ... benar-benar ada di hadapannya? Pemuda itu….

Sakura langsung meneliti sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut bergaya _raven_ itu … baju biru itu … celana putih pendek itu….

Tidak berubah? Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah kecuali ke-alfa-an _hitai-ate_ yang seharusnya melindungi dahinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menjauhkan perseteruan antar dua _kunai_ dingin tersebut.

Mengikuti Sakura, Sasuke pun menarik kembali _kunai_-nya.

"_Hisashiburi da na_," ujar Sasuke datar, "Sakura."

Tidak bisa. Sakura tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun kini berhasil menerobos ketegaran palsu yang dibentuk gadis itu.

"Kau … kembali…."

"Jangan salah," potong Sasuke cepat. Kedua tangannya kini sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam kedua saku celananya, "aku tidak datang untuk kembali."

"A-apa?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. Selanjutnya pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang kembali membatu. Begitu jarak di antara mereka tidak mencapai lima puluh senti, Sasuke pun berhenti. Pemuda itu kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang di suatu tempat di dekat desa ini," ungkapnya tenang walau besar kemungkinan bahwa itu hanyalah dusta, "suatu misi menyenangkan yang diberikan Orochimaru sebagai latihanku."

Mata Sakura melebar.

"Dan kupikir, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi tempat yang tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum tahun berganti…."

Napas Sakura terasa memendek. Akalnya tidak dapat lagi berfungsi dengan benar. Secepat yang ia bisa, Sakura langsung menggerakkan tangannya, menyambar kain biru yang dikenakan Sasuke—di sekitar dadanya. Diabaikannya keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Kenapa…?"

Sasuke bergeming.

"Kenapa harus dengan cara ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" teriak Sakura di sela air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Karena hanya ini … satu-satunya cara," ujar Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Sakura.

Siap dengan _kunai_-nya, Sakura sesaat menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang bersumber dari kedua manik _emerald_-nya. "Kalau begitu … aku akan menghentikanmu lagi! Kali ini … aku tidak akan gagal!"

Dengan segera, Sakura langsung melemparkan dua _kunai_-nya ke arah Sasuke. Seolah sudah bisa menebak, _kunai_ itu langsung menembus tubuh Sasuke begitu saja—_bunshin_. Tapi Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang dulu.

Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di belakangnya. Sayang, gerakan Sasuke kembali selangkah lebih cepat. Tinju Sakura pun hanya menembus udara. Belum menyerah, dengan cepat Sakura mengubah serangannya. Kali ini, setelah menahan tinjunya agar tidak lantas menerjang tanah, Sakura memutarkan tendangan satu kaki ke arah Sasuke yang belum juga balik menyerang .

Tendangan Sakura pun kembali menembus _bunshin_ Sasuke. Dengan cepat, gadis itu berbalik—menghadap ke satu direksi di mana Sasuke tengah menantinya dalam diam—dalam jarak yang kembali tercipta di antara mereka.

Sakura terengah sementara Sasuke tampak tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Seolah, yang ia lakukan sementara Sakura menyerangnya hanyalah diam dan menunggu.

"Kau—"

"Kau tidak dapat menghentikanku, Sakura," ujar Sasuke datar. Perlahan, tangan kirinya terangkat—memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura hanya bisa membelalak ngeri. "Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan bisa…."

Tangan kiri itu bergerak, mengayun, melemparkan sebuah benda yang didominasi warna biru hingga mendekat ke arah kaki Sakura.

_Hitai-ate_.

Sakura melirik ngeri ke arah _hitai-ate _miliknya tersebut. Entah kapan Sasuke mengambilnya, yang jelas, di atas tanah dingin, benda itu kini teronggok.

Dengan simbol Konoha yang sudah dicoret melintang.

"_Kh_!" Mencoba tidak terpengaruh oleh itu, Sakura sudah hendak melangkah, saat mendadak sesuatu yang bagaikan ledakan-ledakan kecil yang mengurai tanah menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya pun kini bersinggungan langsung dengan tanah di bawahnya.

"Apa pun yang kaulakukan…."

Sekejap, Sasuke sudah berada di tepian tangga batu.

"_Chotto_—SASUKE-_KUUNN_!"

"… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikanku dan dendamku."

Lalu, satu loncatan dan pemuda itu benar-benar raib dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa termangu. Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Bola mata _emerald_ itu kemudian mendelik ke arah benda yang terakhir menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, benda itu telah dilontarkan oleh Sasuke hingga setengah bagian dari benda itu berhasil menembus tanah kokoh yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Bukan, benda itu bahkan bukan benda tajam seumpama _kunai_.

Benda itu—koin logam.

"_Gunakan itu," ujar si bocah lelaki sambil berjalan menjauh, "semoga keinginanmu terkabul."_

Dalam keheningan, Sakura mengambil semua koin yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Satu demi satu, dengan telaten ia mengumpulkannya. Hingga semua berada dalam genggaman, Sakura kemudian mengepalkan tangannya—menyembunyikan setiap logam itu dari pandangan mata.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan dahinya pada kedua tangan yang semakin terkepal erat agar tidak ada satu pun logam yang akan meluncur keluar.

Bersamaan dengan doa yang terus dilayangkan dalam hatinya, air mata itu pun semakin deras mengalir.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Dari mana kau?" selidik seorang pemuda berambut panjang keperakan. Satu gerakan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan ia melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya kau tidak berkeliaran seenakmu."

"_Hn_," jawab pemuda berambut model_ raven_ itu singkat. Dengan gayanya yang khas, ia hanya berjalan begitu saja mendahului sang pemuda berkaca mata.

"Jadi? Apa yang kaulakukan barusan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bertanya, Kabuto! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Haah, baik, baik," jawab Kabuto sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam gerakan defensif. Tidak lama, sosok pemuda berambut keperakan itu pun sudah menghilang—meninggalkan bayangannya sekilas. Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Ia tampak ragu tapi tak lama, kepalanya kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Jauh, jauh di sana.

Sekali lagi, ia telah meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Orang yang terus memikirkannya, orang yang terus mengharapkan kepulangannya.

Orang yang terus … menyerukan namanya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hati kecilnya berharap bahwa suara itu akan terdengar lagi dan kemudian menuntunnya menemukan jalan yang seharusnya ia tempuh. Tapi kekeraskepalaan disertai harga diri itu membuatnya kembali tuli. Lalu, mata yang semula tertutup itu kini menunjukkan _onyx_-nya kembali. _Onyx_ yang dipenuhi suatu determinasi, tidak dapat lagi diganggu gugat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke pun meninggalkan segala keraguannya. Dalam satu loncatan, ia kembali meninggalkan Konoha. Untuk menggapai dendamnya, untuk merenggut balik semua darah yang sudah ditumpahkan oleh orang yang dibencinya.

Ia akan maju. Ia _harus_ maju.

Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi melihat ke belakang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gadis itu sudah termenung lama di kuil. Tidak ingat waktu, tidak ingat apa pun. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia merasa kembali dicampakkan—ditinggalkan. _Emerald_-nya memandang nanar pada koin-koin di sebelah tangan dan sebuah _hitai-ate_ di tangan lainnya. Mimpi itu kembali menggerogoti, membuatnya merasa sesak. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis kala itu.

Dan saat tersadar, malam sudah kembali menjelang.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian festival sayup-sayup mulai terdengar.

Esok tahun sudah berganti dan ia masih menangisi sesuatu dari masa lalunya.

Pantaskah?

Begitu terperangkap dalam masa lalu, tidak mau melihat ke masa depan sedikit pun. Enggan.

Pantaskah?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Sekali lagi, jawabannya adalah _tidak_!

Sakura adalah _kunoichi _Konoha. Tidak sepatutnya ia menunjukkan kelemahannya seperti itu. Terus menoleh ke masa lalu, terus terperangkap dalam masa lalu. Menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, tenggelam dalam kenangan.

Sungguh, ia tidak boleh begini terus.

Ia harus melangkah maju!

Bersamaan dengan munculnya tekad itu, Sakura pun berdiri. Sesaat, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang memegang dua jenis benda tersebut. Setelah itu, ia memandang langit yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bintang. Sedetik, dua detik, beberapa detik lamanya dan ia kembali menoleh pada kotak persembahan.

Koin yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke, kemudian ia lemparkan ke dalam kotak persembahan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan meminta agar dipertemukan kembali dengan Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura kemudian dengan sebuah senyum yang akhirnya bisa terlihat tulus di wajahnya, "tapi aku akan meminta agar dijadikan lebih tegar, lebih kuat, hingga aku bisa menemukannya dengan usahaku sendiri."

Dan Sakura cukup menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan kuil tersebut dengan sebuah tangan masih menggenggam sebuah _hitai-ate _yang sudah harus diganti dengan yang baru—coretan melintang itu membuatnya bagaikan pengkhianat Konoha, bagaimanapun. Sakura adalah seorang _kunoichi_ Konoha. Dan dia akan maju dengan membawa gelar itu bersamanya.

Tahun sudah akan berganti. Sakura juga sudah tidak bisa lagi terus bergantung pada doa seperti saat ia masih seorang anak kecil yang lugu.

Ia akan bergerak maju.

Ia tidak akan lagi menunggu.

Dengan usahanya sendiri, ia akan mengembalikan Sasuke.

Sampai saatnya nanti—

—sampai saat di mana ia bisa mengucapkan sebaris kata yang bagaikan doa itu di hadapan Sasuke secara langsung, memaksa pemuda itu mendengarnya walau ia tak ingin.

Ya, sampai saatnya nanti….

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>Ehm, seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan di atas, ini adalah first fic dengan main pair SasuSaku. Endingnya gantung, ya? Ha-habis saya gak mau bikin canon-nya jadi melenceng jauh.<p>

Yang jelas, semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Oh, iya, numpang promosi, ya? Ada fic collab aku dan V3Yagami yang judulnya 'WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH'. Ceritanya tentang High School memang, seperti cerita remaja pada umumnya dengan bumbu romance n friendship. Empat karakter utamanya itu: Sakura-Ino-Sasuke-Sai. Hehehe. Mau tahu gimana ceritanya? Ayo dibaca~ XDD *promo selesai*

Oke, last but not least, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

PS: EDITED sesuai masukan Andromeda no Rei. Buat, Rei-chan, arigatou buat sarannya ^^v


End file.
